friendship_is_witchcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrot Pony
Carrot Pony is a background Earth pony mare, who, as her name suggests, resembles a carrot. Her eye shape is usually the same design that Rainbow Dash has, but while walking her eyes are the same design as Twilight Sparkle's. She appears to be somewhat dimwitted and abesent-minded, as well as having a loathe of spiders, fires, and hay. Despite being a mare, she is voiced by a male. Episodes Featured *The Perfect Swarm *Read It and Sleep *Dragone Baby Gone *Cute From the Hip *Neigh, Soul Sister *Lunar Slander *Cherry Bomb *Foaly Matripony Depiction in the series The Perfect Swarm In the first episode of the series, Carrot Pony is seen hanging up a welcoming banner for Princess Celestia along with Berry Pony. However, they mistakenly address the banner to Princess Molestia, Celestia's sister. Once Twilight Sparkle sees this error, she tells them to take it down and save it for Molest Fest, which occurs the following week. Read It and Sleep Carrot Pony can be seen in the background near Twilight Sparkle's house just before the storm occurs. Like all the other ponies in this sequence, she announces her action (which in this case is walking). Dragone Baby Gone While Fluttershy is quietly explaining her innocent bonfire, Carrot Pony can be seen talking to Twilight Twankle. Once Twilight Sparkle tells every pony about the dragon fire, Carrot Pony listens and announces her dislike of fire. Cute From the Hip While Applejack explains to Apple Bloom how to sell apples, Carrot Pony and Bon Bon are engaged in a conversation. Once the Bon Bon leaves, Carrot Pony gives her pink saddle bag to a pony that resembles Rainbow Dash besides her lack of wings and rainbow hair. While Apple Bloom attempts to sell them apples, both appear weirded out by her. When entering Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's party, Carrot Pony walks in along with a turquoise pegasus with purple hair and green eyes. She remarks how parties are also for older ponies and then is greeted by Pinkie Pie. Later at the party, Carrot Pony talks to a light purple pegasus with an orange flower in her blond mane. She can also be seen hiding behind Apple Bloom and near a staircase. Neigh, Soul Sister Before the Sentient Social begins, Carrot Pony and what appears to be her younger sister play with a pig in the Apple family's pig pen. At the starting line, Carrot Pony and her sister are the second farthest away from the viewer. Once it begins, they start racing and aren't seen again until the part of Sweetie Belle's song where they are pushing hay. However, the viewer can see a part of Carrot Pony's leg before then. Carrot Pony comments on how difficult it is to push hay. For some reason, Carrot Pony can also be seen in the audience during the race. Carrot Pony and her sister wear green bows in their manes during this episode. Lunar Slander Carrot Pony is dressed up as a devil for Molest Fest. She is first seen in her costume while dancing with a knight. Once Twilight Sparkle approaches Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Carrot Pony is seen with a ghost. Later, she is seen bobbing for apples. Once Princess Molestia arrives, she ducks in cover just like every other pony. However, she seems interested when Molestia "kills" a pumpkin with the Spike-a-Pault. Later when Molestia knocks over the bowl of spiders, several of them attacks Carrot Pony, leading her to scream. Then she is seen running away from a giant rolling bon-bon. Carrot Pony is later seen comforting a fire-fighter-filly when Twilight Sparkle says Molestia is going back to space camp and after the dance party. And when Twilight Sparkle is writing her letter to Princess Celestia, Carrot Pony is seen talking to Mr. Cake along with Bee Pony. It can be assumed they're telling Mr. Cake what it's like being attacked by spiders since both Carrot Pony and Bee Pony were attacked by them when Molestia brought them to life. The last time she is seen in the episode is when she views Molestia throwing a spider along with Crest Pro-Health and a mouse. Cherry Bomb In this episode, Carrot Pony is seen cheering for Applejack along with the fire-fighter-filly from Molest Fest (who is no longer a fire-fighter) and a Unicorn stallion with purple hair and green eyes. Carrot Pony is present at the train station once Applejack and her friends return from Con Junction. For some reason, her cutie mark is three caramel apples while there. Foaly Matripony Carrot Pony is present at Twilight and Francis Sparkle's wedding. Relations with Other Characters Berry Pony Carrot Pony and Berry Pony worked together to make and hang the welcoming banner for Princess Molestia (originally for Princess Celestia) in the first episode. Twilight Twankle Carrot Pony and Twilight Twankle were talking and laughing with each other when Twilight Sparkle announces the dragon fire in the second episode. Applejack Carrot Pony was cheering for Applejack and was present when at the train station when Applejack returned from Con Junction in the seventh episode. Bon Bon Carrot Pony and Bon Bon were talking to each other before Apple Bloom started selling apples in the fourth episode. Linkie Lie Linky Lie was wearing Carrot Pony's bag when Apple Bloom was trying to sell apples to them in the fourth episode. Cyan Skies Carrot Pony went to the Mark Mitzvah with Cyan Skies in the fourth episode. Noi Carrot Pony participated in the Sentient Social with Noi in the fifth episode. Carrot Pony is most-likely Noi's sister. Dinky Doo Carrot Pony comforts Dinky Doo twice in the sixth episode. Carrot Pony and a stallion look gently over at Dinky Doo in the seventh episode. Carrot Pony is most-likely Dinky Doo's mother. Parasol Carrot Top is talking to Parasol during the Mark Mitzvah in the fourth episode. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle got annoyed with Carrot Pony when she and Berry Pony made a banner for the wrong princess in the fourth episode.However, Carrot Pony appears at Twilight Sparkle's wedding, meaning they either made-up or Carrot Pony's just a big fan of BBBFF. Gallery The Perfect Swarm Twilight Sparkle Examines Welcoming Banner.png We Made A Welcoming Banner.png They Made A Welcoming Banner.png Read It and Sleep Pulling Off Loose Limbs.png Ponies Picking Up Branches.png Dragone Baby Gone Trying To Explain The Smoke.png Almost Everypony Has Their Mouth Open.png They Listen To Twilight Sparkle But Not Fluttershy.png When Did That Smoke Get There.png Attention Royal Subjects.png Cute From the Hip Off To Sell Apples.png Buy Some Apples.png Parties Are For Grown-Ups Too.png Teleportaled.png Party Guests.png Twist And Other Party Guests.png Apple Bloom Dress.png Neigh, Soul Sister Sentient Social.png Piggies.png Sisterly Starting Line.png Sisters Starting Line.png Sweetie's Big Race2.png Sweetie's Big Race18.png Sweetie's Big Race20.png Sweetie's Big Race21.png Sweetie's Big Race39.png Sweetie's Big Race46.png Lunar Slander Carrot Pony and Bubble Pony Bobbing For Apples.png Dancing.png Dancing Dancing.png Danny Phantom Art.png Ducking.png Eww Look At Her Dress.png Failing To Toss A Spider.png How Did We Get Here.png I Liked Molestia Better.png I'm Going To Call Her Princess.png Knocking Over The Bowl Of Spiders.png Lemonjack.png Luna Storms Off Angrily.png Molest Fest Crowd.png Molestia Talks For The First Time.png Omg A Spider.png Running Away From The Giant Bon Bon.png She is Myself.png Slowly Backing Away.png Spiders Attack Carrot Pony.png Suggestive Molestia.png The One You Call Molestia.png Tossing A Spider.png Using The Spike-A-Pault.png Cherry Bomb Ponyville Crowd Cheer For Applejack.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer For iPod Nanos.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity and Carrot Pony.png She Promises To Make Ponyville Forget.png Train Pulls Into Station.png Applejack Returns.png Big Mac Crying.png Apple Family and Mayor Mare.png Winona Jumps On Applejack.png Foaly Matripony Frances Sparkle Drives Away.png Wedding.png Quotes Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters